plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Roof
thumb|right|100px|The original roof music. The Roof is the fifth stage of Adventure Mode and takes place on the top of the player's house. It consists of a 5x5 sloped side in back and a 4x5 straight side in front with a satellite dish on the zombie side and a chimney on the player's side. Apparently, neither Crazy Dave nor the Cabbage-pult know how the Zombies got on the roof, but at the beginning of roof levels the player can see a ladder at the right that may have helped them. Effects on the Game Normal plants (Peashooters, Starfruit, etc.) will not be able to hit zombies if planted on the sloping side (although they can fire over the edge when planted on the first and second sloped column), so you will need to use lobbed-shot plants for this stage. You also need Flower Pots to place plants on the roof. Because it takes place during the day, Sun falls from the sky during this stage, and mushrooms fall asleep. There are no Lawn Mowers, so before purchasing Roof Cleaners from Crazy Dave, your last line of defense is, unfortunately, your hindmost plants. This stage also has "ambush zombies", which are actually Zombies (or Conehead Zombies and Buckethead Zombies) that are dropped by Bungee Zombies onto the roof, possibly into your defenses, although they can be repulsed by Umbrella Leaves. This is similar to the zombies that surface from the Pool and the zombies that come out of Graves. New Plants The plants added to this level are made especially made to fit the roof. For example, due to the slope of the roof, catapults must be used. These include: Cabbage-pult, Kernel-pult, and Melon-pult. These plants are essential to Roof levels, because of the slope of the roof. The other plants added in the Roof stage are Flower Pots, Coffee Beans, Garlics, Umbrella Leaves, and Marigolds. New Zombies *Bungee Zombie *Ladder Zombie *Catapult Zombie *Gargantuar *Imp Trivia *While it appears that the zombies may have gotten onto the roof with the ladder, the rungs are spaced too far apart for them to use. *It is unknown how Vehicle Zombies get up on the roof. However, they may have been dropped by Bungee Zombies. ** Also, it is odd how Vehicle Zombies can fit in the chimney while still riding their vehicles. *When the level is being represented, the words on the screen will say "name's Roof" with an exclamation point at the end. **It is unknown why the producers placed it there, although it could be because it is odd that the zombies made it to the roof; thus, to add emphasis to the oddity; and exclamation point was added. *The zombies will enter the house via the chimney if they got past the plants and Roof Cleaners. *The final level, level 5-10, features the Roof level at night. *The music played on the Roof is called "Graze the Roof" ,a pun on the phrase "raise the roof". *Fume-shrooms are the only non-Lobbed-shot Plants that can shoot up the slope of the roof. *During the Roof levels (especially level 5-10) it is unclear how the roof can support all of the heavy zombies, most notably Gargantuars, Zombonis, and Dr. Zomboss's Zombot despite there already being cracks in the roof. *Sometimes the garden rake appears on the roof. *Sun falls on the Roof levels more than in the Day and Pool areas. Possibly because it is closer to the sun, or to help cover the difficulty of the levels. *In the Xbox 360 trailer, it is said that the roof has Spanish tiles. *In the Xbox version, there was no ladder. *It is unknown why the Zombies don´t climb up the other side of the roof, because the chimney is much nearer. *It takes a longer time for the waves of zombies to start at the roof than other stages. *Sun falls faster from the sky than other stages. See Also *Day *Night *Day (Pool) *Night (Pool) Category:Areas Category:Roof